Who's the cutest baby in the world?
by msardicab
Summary: Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Hate,love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channny
1. Chapter 1

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary:**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** My first Sonny with a Chance story ^^ Hope you guys like it and you could maybe give it a chance... :), WARNING: I'm not English or American, English is not my first language, it's Portuguese so count with some grammar mistakes.

* * *

**1.**

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe asked the two-years-old baby girl in her arms as she entered in stage 3, the So Random! studio.

The baby girl smiled back at her.

"Where's mommy?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Mommy is with auntie Connie, Ella. You're spending the day with me. Your cousin Sonny." she explained.

"Sonny..." Ella repeated and hugged her.

Sonny smiled. She was delighted for spending the day with her baby cousin. Her mom and aunt trusted her which made her feel more mature but secretly Sonny just wanted to show Ella to her friends to hear them say how cute she was. Unlike everyone in Sonny's family, Ella had blond hair and blue eyes, she kinda reminded her of Chad (if he was a a two-years-old baby girl of course), and she had her hair in two piggy tails which made her look even more cute.

"Yeah, that's right. You're spending the day at the studio to see me work."

Sonny walked into the prop house and put down the bag with Ella's stuff.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet someone!" Sonny announced.

Nico and Grady stopped watching TV, Tawni stopped looking at her nails and Zora got out of her sarcophagus.

"This is my cousin Ella." She smiled.

"Awww... So cute!" Tawni exclaimed and walked towards Sonny.

"Yeah... I know." Sonny thanked flattered.

"I was talking about her outfit. She dresses up better than you do."

Sonny's brow fell.

"Actually I dressed her this morning." She defended herself but Tawni wasn't listening anymore.

Neither were the rest of her mates. They were all over Ella, talking to her and playing, Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sight, Ella smiled with a sheepish look on her face.

"I like your cousin." Zora said "I don't feel any evil vibe coming from her."

"Jeez, Zora... Thanks... I guess..."

"Ella's adorable."

"Aww, thanks Nico."

Sonny put Ella on the floor and her friends followed the baby. She always knew that Ella had that effect on people. Then Sonny felt something was missing she looked at Ella, the dippers' bag and finally she understood what was missing: Ella's stroller.

"Hey guys I think I forgot Ella's stroller in the parking lot, do you mind watching her for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Sure." Grady answered without looking at her.

"I won't take very long."

"Go!" they all said.

Sonny rolled her eyes and left the prop house. She didn't think Ella had such a _big_ effect on people. Maybe that happened with Chad Dylan Cooper when he was a baby. _Stop comparing Ella with that three named jerk._ She told herself disapprovingly _Ella is much cutter anyways... So why compare her with that jerk?  
_She finally exited the studio and walked to the parking lot.

"Silly me... I was so excited about bringing Ella over that I forgot her stroller." Sonny told herself.

"Talking to yourself already?" Someone asked behind her.

Sonny turned to see non other than the three named jerk himself. He was getting out of his convertible with his infamous smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"For your information, I was thinking aloud..." she replied.

"Yeah... Sure... Ya know, there's a reason we call the So Random! cast Chuckle City." Sonny ignored him and continued walking "We call you that because you're all nuts and you're the biggest proof of them all."

"I don't have time to argue with you right know Chad." she said turning to him "In Chuckle City we work."

"Not as hard as we work."

"Psh... Please, we work ten times harder than you, you just have to show your face and smile." Sonny scoffed.

"For your information we have lines, we act and it isn't easy to look like this everyday." He replied pointing at his face.

"Ya know what Chad, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, so I'm out of here." She said.

"Well... Good" He answered crossing his arms.

"Good" Sonny replied mimicking him.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Goo-"

"Oh no! We're not starting this again." She cut him off and left him standing by his convertible.

_He's such a jerk! _Sonny thought as she walked towards the place where her mom had left her and Ella. There it was. The stroller was standing near the wall. Sonny pushed it back to the studio now in a bad mood for arguing with Chad, but as she got closer to it the anger started to disappear, all she could think about was Ella and the wonderful day they'd have.

"I'm back!" Sonny announced.

Everyone was looking stunned at the TV and there was no sign of Ella. Sonny looked around again searching desperately for the baby girl.

"Guys? Where's Ella?"

"Where would she be?" Tawni rolled her eyes "She sitting right he..." Tawni didn't finish her sentence.

Ella wasn't where they had left her.

"For God's sake! I left for five minutes and you lost her!"

"It wasn't our fault! We got distracted by a new commercial of cereals that we had never seen before..." Grady said trying to defend them.

"It was a really good one!" Zora added.

"Yeah. It had sparkling things and elfs dancing."

Sonny sighed exasperated. Her friends got distracted by a cereal commercial with 'sparkling things and elfs dancing'!

"Ok... I'll search her outside the prop house and you look for her in here." They all nodded "She can't go very far." Sonny added.

_At least I hope not... _As soon as she exited the prop house she heard soft giggles at the end of the corridor. Sonny walked faster, the giggles got higher every step she took and in the end she found Ella... With Chad. Chad had picked Ella up and he was tickling her. Ella was giggling sweetly. The scene was adorable.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you?" Chad asked in funny voice which made Sonny laugh and consequently Chad noticed her presence.

He straighted up and stopped tickling the little girl that now seemed a little disappointed.

"This is not what it seems." Chad started "I was in my way to your studio when this girl bumped into my leg. So..."

"I didn't say anything, did I Chad?" Sonny asked smiling.

Chad looked confused at her and suddenly he felt a little blush heat his cheeks.

"Anyways... Thanks for finding Ella..."

"So she's with you?" he asked while giving Ella to Sonny.

"Yeah she's my cousin..." Sonny smiled while she rocked Ella a little.

"You're not a great cousin..." he commented smirking. The jerk was back.

"What? Why?" Her face fell.

"You consider yourself a good cousin but you lost Ella."

"I did not! My friends did! I left them with Ella for five minutes, when I came back she was missing and then I found her with you."

"So you owe me one." Chad smirked again.

"Keep dreaming, I could have easily find Ella by myself..."

There was small period of silence where none of them spoke and they just kept starring at each other. Chad broke the silence.

"Well..." he cleared he throat and continued "...I'm leaving."

He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of the So Random! studio.

"Wait!" Sonny called making him turn around "You said we were heading up to our studio, what did you want?"

Chad looked somehow disappointed for a few seconds and then his face came back to normal.

"Oh... Nothing important..." He answered and continued walking.

Sonny looked at him, then at Ella and finally shrugged. She was happy for Ella being fine.

"Me like Chad." Ella said making Sonny look at her.

_Oh! Great Ella spent a few minutes with the three named jerk and already likes him. Lucky me..._ Sonny thought sighing and then walked back to the prop house.

* * *

**A/N:**Ok, first chapter! You like it or not? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **OMG! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! *Hands you all a plate full of cookies!* :D Thanks for giving it a chance and for reviewing :) The warning is still the same though.

* * *

**2.**

_I'm so freaking stupid! _Chad Dylan Cooper though and continued cursing himself as he walked back to Mackenzie Fall's lounge. As fast as he could. He remembered his conversation with Sonny again and he felt the blush coming back to his cheeks. _Why am I such a jerk around Sonny anyways?_

--

"You found her!" Zora exclaimed as Sonny returned into the prop house.

"Yeah she bumped into Chad and that's how found her." she explained.

"What was Chip Drama Pants doing in our stage?" Grady asked suspiciously.

"I don't know I asked-"

"Can I hod her pleeease!" Zora asked with pleading eyes interrupting Sonny.

"Yeah... Sure." She handed Ella, who smiled at Zora.

"So... What was I saying?" Sonny thought for a minute.

"Chad..." Nico helped

"Yeah... I asked him that but he didn't answer. But before that we had a huge fight..."

"Bored already..." Tawni commented receiving a glare from Sonny "Don't get me wrong Sonny but all your stories about Chad are the same. It's 'good' 'good' 'fine' 'fine', etc..."

Sonny had to admit she was right but Marshall entered before she could even reply.

"Rehearsal time!" he announced and then he noticed the baby sitting on the floor playing with Zora "Who's the kid?"

"Oh! It's my cousin Ella, my mom and aunt went to the hospital to see my grand dad and she has to stay with me today." Sonny explained.

"Ok, but we've to rehearse, how can you rehearse when you've to watch out for a baby?"

"Ella's really quiet and she won't disturb us. I'll put her in the stroller and she can sit next to you."

"If you say so, kiddo... I trust you." Marshall smiled and Sonny mimicked his smile.

Sonny picked up Ella and put her in the blue stroller, against Zora's protests, and pushed it to the set.

"Me want play with Zo'a." Ella told her.

"And you will sweetie but after rehearsal." Sonny promised smiling and the little girl nodded. "Now I need you to promise me that you'll be very quiet during the rehearsal."

"P'omise."

"Here, have your teddy bear." Zora said handing a brown teddy bear to Ella.

"Thank you Zo'a."

"Aww that was very sweet of you Zora." Sonny thanked.

"Yeah, I'm not in one of my dark days." she replied smiling.

They walked to the set. They were finally making the prom sketch that Sonny had made up in the night of her secret prom. And she was the poor girl, Grady was 'Marshall', Zora the security guard, Tawni was the prom queen and finally Nico got Chad's part. Kind of... He was just suppose to do what Chad did on their prom, give her the night of her dreams.  
Ella stood quiet like she had promised so they finished the rehearsal just in time to go lunch.

"Me hungry..." Ella complained pouting.

"I know sweetie we're having lunch now." Sonny replied pushing the stroller to the cafeteria.

--

Chad Dylan Cooper walked slowly to the cafeteria. His morning wasn't being very good, first he argued with Sonny _twice_ and then he messed up all his lines while shooting a really important scene for Mackenzie Falls new episode. _What the heck is going on with me?  
_He entered the cafeteria and saw Sonny, well he saw her back because she was siting in front of a blue stroller trying to feed Ella. Yes she was trying because Ella was spitting whatever she was eating. Chad smiled when he saw Sonny's focused face.

"Come on Ella. You said you were hungry." Sonny pleaded but Ella once a again spitted her soup.

Ella giggled ignoring Sonny.

"You're pathetic." Someone snorted behind her.

Sonny rolled her eyes already knowing who was talking.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked without looking at him.

Chad pulled a chair and sat near her.

"You can't even feed Ella, you're such a terrible cousin." he commented smirking.

If Sonny could make a wish in that exact moment she'd wish that Chad's smirk would disappear. Then she reconsidered and she thought that if she could make something disappear it 'd be Chad and not only his smirk.

"Like you could do better..." Sonny said.

"Just watch me." He replied taking the plate of soup from Sonny's hands.

"Here comes the tchoo-tchoo Ella, open your mouth!" Chad said in his 'funny' voice angain making the spoon spin around.

Ella obeyed, opened her mouth and ate the soup Chad had given her. Then he looked over at Sonny with a triumphant smile on his lips. Sonny was truly impressed.

"Very impressive... But that doesn't prove that you're better than me with kids." She said looking at him.

Chad's smile disappeared.

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does t-"

"Me hungry! Me want tchoo-tchoo!" Ella complained interrupting them.

Chad obeyed and gave Ella another spoon of soup.

"Ha! See! She likes my tchoo-tchoo!" he said smirking.

"Psh... You made Ella eat her soup but you couldn't take care of a baby for a whole day, you only care about yourself." Sonny replied "In fact, I'd be sorry for the poor kid."

"Is that a dare Munroe?" Chad asked looking at her straight into her eyes.

Sonny hesitated a little.

"Yeah, Cooper, it's! I bet you can't spend the rest of the day taking care of Ella." Sonny snorted.

"Ha! It's easy money."

"The winner won't win money, the winner can chose whatever she or he wants after the bet is finished."

"Dealt." Chad replied shaking Sonny's hand.

"Dealt." Sonny mimicked.

Chad locked his eyes with hers for a few seconds. During those few seconds none of them spoke and Ella stood looking at them confused. She might be a two-years-old baby girl but she knew there was something going on between those two.

"I guess I should be going." Chad said getting up.

"Yeah... You should..." Sonny replied incapable of looking directly at him and started feeding Ella again.

Chad walked to the door of the cafeteria when it finally it him. _Sonny just dared you and you found a way of getting stuck with her and her baby cousin for the whole day. Way to go Cooper..._He thought sarcastically.  
Sonny watched him go. _What Have I done? I just made a bet with the three named jerk and now I've to spend the rest of the day with him... You're so stupid Munroe..._ She thought disapprovingly as she watched him stop near the door. She quickly turned her head to Ella and continued watching him by the corner of her eye.

_The bet... _Chad Dylan Cooper thought turning around to walk back to the table.

"I kinda forgot the bet..." Chad announced sitting next to Sonny again.

None of them spoke and Sonny continued feeding Ella using Chad's method.

_This is going to be a very long day..._They both thought as they looked at Ella with a happy smile on her face and covered with soup.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew... I finally finished this chapter... Hope you guys like it (and the cookies of course) :) I guess this when the fun begins.  
Oh! Btw! I love Zora ^^ and she doesn't appear in many Sonny with a Chance stories so I thought I could make her appear more and I'm sure she has a less darker side.

Peace out readers! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing :) You all know the warning.

* * *

**3.**

After cleaning Ella's face and taking her bib Chad took her of the stroller and started stroking her back gently. Sonny looked at him like he had the same number of heads as his names.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Well, everybody knows that babies have to belch after eating." Chad smirked "But you're a terrible cousin so I didn't expect you to know that."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Ella ate solid food."

"So?"

"Babies only have to belch until they start eating solid food. But I didn't expect you to know that." Sonny said mimicking his smirk and receiving a glare from Chad "Now stop stroking Ella's back!"

"Jeez... I hope you don't get like your cousin..." he told Ella.

"You're such a jerk!" Sonny replied upset.

Then she got up and started pushing the stroller out of the cafeteria

"Where Sonny going?" Ella asked Chad.

"I've no idea Princess." he answered honestly and walked after her.

"Hey Sonny! Wait up!"

Sonny looked back and rolled her eyes but she didn't stop. He sighed and ran after her.

"Where are we going?" he asked out of breath when he caught her.

"To the park." she answered shortly.

"Yay! Pa'k!" Ella cheered.

They both laughed when they saw Ella's reaction to the news.

"Which park?" he asked.

"That one with a playground." Sonny answered not so upset anymore. Once again Ella had changed her mood.

"I can take the car." Chad offered.

"Thanks, but we don't have Ella's chair and unless you want to pay a fine I think we should walk." Sonny replied smiling.

"I don't want to pay a fine, my photos would be all over the Internet and that wouldn't be good for my image." Chad smirked.

"It's always your image, isn't it? It's all about you, you, you..." Sonny commented.

"Well... I-"

"Chad wake up!" she told him interrupting Chad Dylan Cooper for the second time that day "You're bipolar!"

Chad looked at her confused, no one had ever talked to him like this.

"That means that sometimes you're a self-centric jerk, that doesn't care about anyone but himself, well most of the times..." Sonny explained looking straight at his eyes "...and then you suddenly change to a really sweet guy, like this morning when I saw you with Ella."

He knew everything Sonny had said was true but no one had courage to tell him that, except Sonny. But... Hey! She's Sonny Munroe, she can do everything. She continued looking at him, she had always wanted to tell him that and she finally had the guts to. They continued walking in silence except Ella who continued singing "Pa'k! Pa'k! Pa'k!". And then out of the blue Chad said the three words Sonny had never expected to hear from his mouth.

"I am sorry..." he mumbled clumsily.

"What?" Sonny was in shock.

"I said I was sorry." he said it louder. "I guess I should be more nice to people..."

"... And puppies." Sonny smiled remembering the shoved puppy story.

"Specially puppies..." he smiled back.

"Are we going to pa'k?" Ella asked uncertain.

"Yes we're Princess." Chad told her putting Ella on his shoulders.

"Princess?" Sonny asked in a mocking tone.

"It's my nickname for her." he answered shrugging. "Isn't that right P?"

"Yes Putty." the girl smiled.

"Putty?" They both laughed.

"Putty? As in Puttytwoshoes, Ella?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, Tawni cat! Chad nickname!" the little girl smiled proudly.

"Well _Putty_..." Sonny mocked "... I guess we should start leaving for the park."

"Hey! Stop making fun of my nickname." Chad warned. "Besides... I like it. It's really catchy."

Sonny and Chad laughed and exited the Condor studios.

--

"Look me Sonny!" Ella shouted from the monkey bars.

"You're doing great Ella!" She answered smiling.

Sonny was sitting on a bench watching Chad and Ella on the playground. He was under her making sure she wouldn't fall. After running after her and helping her on the slide Chad offered to watch her on the monkey bars. Sonny smiled again as she watched him tickling Ella._ Chad looks kinda cute_. She thought looking at him, well... Checking him out. He had ran after Ella too so he had undressed his jacket, taken off his tie and tucked up his shirt sleeves. And he was scrawny at all. _Who am I kidding he looks really hot..._ Sonny blushed.

"Your tu'n Putty!" Ella announced.

"Me?" Chad asked surprised. "'Kay"

_Oh... This is good... I really wanna see Chad playing in the monkey bars. _Sonny smiled at that thought. Chad put Ella on the floor, grabbed a bar and started lifting his body only with his hands. Both Ella and Sonny looked at him in awe. Ella because he had never seen such thing being done and Sonny because she never thought Chad'd be capable of doing such thing. After lifting his body five times he jumped to the floor.

"Wow Putty, you st'ong!" Ella commented amazed.

_If I could say something to Chad about what he just did, that would be my words exactly... Well... At least the strong part, I'd never call him Putty... Only to mock him.  
_Chad picked Ella up, put her on his shoulders and walked over to Sonny. She shook her head to make those thoughts disappear.

"Pretty amazing, hun?" Chad asked smirking playfully.

"Yeah... I didn't know the word gymnasium was part of your vocabulary." Sonny commented smiling back.

"And it isn't, I don't work out, I go swim every weekend and I ran a lot."

"Why?" she asked getting up and picking up Chad's jacket and tie.

"Why what?"

"Why do you ran so much?"

"Screaming fans chasing me." he laughed.

Sonny knew he was joking so she smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey!" he replied walking by her side.

"Ella what do you wanna go to the sand box now?" Sonny asked ignoring him.

"Me like sand box." Ella replied smiling.

"You hurt me!" Chad complained.

"Oh! For God's sake Chad you're such a sissy!" she mocked

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Sonny coitained her laugh she knew how that was going to end and she had defeated Chad "So are we done here?"

"We're beyond done."

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh! We're _so_ good." Chad finished.

Both of them burst into laughs. They had these lines memorized since they could remember and it had become their private joke. Ella looked at them confused. There was _definitively_ something going on between those two.

"We going to sand box Putty?" Ella asked trying to gain their atention.

"Yeah, sure Princess."

The two teenagers and the baby girl walked happily to the sand box. They left Ella playing with other boy with her age called Toby and sat on the swing a few meter of the sand box talking.

"So..." Sonny said swinging.

"So..." Chad repeated.

None of them spoke for a few moments. During that time Sonny kept swinging and Chad stood looking at her.

"I'm curious..." She said after a while.

"About what?"

"Something you said to me this morning." she answered as she stopped swinging.

"Hum... You need to be more specific..."

"When I saw you this morning with Ella you were heading up to our studio and you didn't get the chance to tell me why."

Chad looked at her unconfortable.

"Oh... _That_... It was nothing important... Really..." he mumbled.

"If it isn't important why can't you tell me?" Sonny asked eying him suspiciously.

"There is no specific reason-"

Chad was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the sand box. _Thank You Lord!_ he thought before running to the box followed by Sonny. Ella was crying but this time Sonny was the one ho picked her up.

"What's wrong Ella?" she asked softly as she hugged the little girl.

Ella hugged her back and continued whimpering against Sonny's neck. Chad watched Sonny rock Ella until she calmed down and started sucking her thumb. _They're adorable... Both of them..._ He thought smiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked concerned.

"I think she's just tired... It's time for her nap." Sonny explained.

Chad nodded and they started walking back to the studios.

* * *

**A/N:** I really liked to write this chapter :) hope you guys liked it too! :D Oh! Btw just imagine Tawni has a new Puttytwochoes. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! :) Oh! Ella's based on my toddler cousin Leonor, she's adorable. Unfortunately I've bad news... On Tuesday I'm going to Algarve and I won't be back until 5th July :( So I'll try to post chapter 5 and maybe 6 tomorrow... Please don't stop reading this story!

* * *

**4.**

"Do you mind if change clothes before we take Ella upstairs?" Chad asked as they entered the Condor studios "My dressing room is right there."

"Yeah... Sure." Sonny answered following Chad.

"Well... Make yourself at home." He said opening the door for Sonny.

"Thanks." she smiled.

Chad's dressing room was nothing like Sonny had imagined. No giant posters of Chad Dylan Cooper on the walls or hi-tech stuff like HD-screen and other superficial stuff. It wasn't bigger than hers, it had light blue walls, a desk, some shelves with books _(I didn't know Chad read anything besides his script!_), a couch with white and red pillows, a wardrobe and finally a small stereo and a pile of CD's next to it.

"Wow..." she whispered astonished sitting on the couch.

Chad walked to his wardrobe and opened it. He started looking at his clothes and a few minutes later he took a white T-shirt, a blue lumberjack shirt, his jeans and finally, dark blue _All Stars_to complete his outfit. Then Chad took his shoes and started undressing his shirt.  
Sonny looked at him and started blushing. For record he wasn't scrawny... At all.

"Hum... Chad, I think I'll k-..." she stopped herself and corrected her sentence "I'll wait for you outside..."

"'Kay" he replied unzipping his pants.

Sonny glanced quickly and she exited the room with Ella still whimpering on her shoulder. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _Now I know the real meaning of the word 'hot'... I just never thought it'd apply to Chad Dylan Cooper. If I had stayed a little bit longer I think I might have kissed him..._ The door of his dressing room opened scaring her.

"Wow... Sorry I didn't meant to scare you." he apologized.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Let me..." Chad said taking Ella from Sonny's arms "You've carried her for a long time, you must be tired."

"Thanks."

Ella started crying more. Both the teenagers looked at her. Chad began to rock her but it didn't work, suddenly they felt a weir smell.

"What's this smell?" Chad asked knowing the answer.

"I guess Ella needs to change her diaper." she answered smiling.

Chad made a disgusted face.

"Don't count me in..." he said.

"But you have to." she replied smirking and made her way to the So Random! studio.

--

"Why?" he whined for the fourth time.

"Because otherwise you'll lose the bet." she answered taking out of the diapers' bag what Chad would need to change Ella and placing them in her bed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ change diapers."

Chad and Sonny were in the girls bedroom. They had dorms in case actors had to stay up late recording and she shared her room with Tawni and Zora. The room was really simple it had only three beds, a small wardrobe and two bedside tables each between two beds.

"If so, Sonny Munroe _wins_ the bet." she mimicked.

He sat in one bed defeated.

"It's just... I won't feel comfortable changing a girl..." he explained "If Ella was a boy..."

"It'd be more difficult... Trust me I used to babysit my neighbours' baby boy back in Wisconsin."

He understood what she meant and made a disgusted face. _I think I prefer to change Ella..._ he though looking at the girl.

"Ok, it's all ready, you can change her."

Chad placed her on the towel and started undressing Ella, who was still crying.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I forgot my phone downstairs..." Sonny replied.

"Why do you need your phone?" He asked crossing his arms.

"To film you." she said and winked before exiting the room.

"What? Wait!" he called but he had no answer.

A few minute later Sonny entered the room with her mobile phone on her hand and she smiled at him.

"If you send your video or photos to Teen Weekly I swear I'll sue you!" Chad threatened

"Chilax... I just want a proof that Chad Dylan Copper changed a diaper. Lets say that is something that doesn't happen very often..."

"You're warned."

Sonny smiled and started filming. Chad started changing Ella, he switched diapers, cleaned her, put cold cream, and made sure Ella was comfortable. He picked her up and looked at Sonny.

"Do I dress her?" he asked.

"Oh! If she's taking a nap dress her a body, it's in the diapers' bag."

"'kay"

With only one hand Chad managed to get the pink body out of the bag and then he dressed her.

"Much better now..." he said smiling at Ella and then Chad kissed her on the forehead.

"Aww... So sweet..." Sonny commented and turned off the camera. "You're great with kids, ya know?"

"Yeah... But I don't like to show that, girls would think I'm sensitive and they'd never go out with me."

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ya know that us, girls, like sensitive guys..."

_Oh my Gosh I'm flirting him... Stop immediately Sonny!_

_Oh my Gosh she's flirting with me... Please don't stop Sonny._

"Hum... I guess we should try to put her to sleep." she said shooking her head.

"Yeah we should."

They sat on Sonny's bed. Chad handed her Ella and she started rocking her. But it didn't work, Ella continued crying. Chad looked around and saw a guitar case leaning against the wall.

"Is that yours?" he asked pointing at the guitar case.

"Yes... Why?"

"I think we should play something to her."

"You play guitar?!"

Chad nodded and took Sonny's guitar.

"Why do you hide all those things?" she asked

"What things?"

"Being good with babies, being sensitive, playing guitar..."

Chad kept quiet and then he sighed.

"I don't know... I think no one has ever paid so much atention to me... And no one shown interest to know more about me... For everybody else I'm just another TV star, so I've to act like one."

Sonny smiled.

"I'm glad I paid more attention to you." she said "Otherwise I wouldn't have met the real and non jerk Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I think we've talked enough about me... Less talking more playing." he said trying to change subject.

"Yeah... We should put Ella to sleep. So what are you going to play?"

"I was thinking about 'Fly with me' by the Jonas Brothers."

Sonny looked at him shocked.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others but I hope you liked it. You may now click on the review button xD


	5. Chapter 5

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks for all your comments! ^^ I'm leaving tomorrow so I think I'll post another chapter before I leave.

* * *

**5.**

"Jonas Brothers?" Sonny asked astonished.

"I don't know any lullabies!" Chad said defending himself.

"Really Chad, really?" Sonny smiled using one of his lines.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you girls liked them." he replied.

"And we do... Well, I like their songs but I'm not one of those crazy and screaming fans..." She confessed.

"I learned some of their songs to play for my sister." Chad explained.

"You've a sister? Why didn't I know that?"

"Because. You didn't know I played the guitar either." Chad looked at her and added "I've two siblings, Scarlett is ten and Spencer is fourteen. They live in NYC with my mom, my dad is my manager so he has to stay here in California."

"Oh... Sorry to hear that..."

Chad didn't answer and looked at Ella who was still crying.

"Well, I guess I should start."

Chad started playing the few chords of the song and Sonny had to admit that he played the guitar really well. But then he started singing... Sonny looked stunned at him, his voice was beautiful and his jerk face had disappeared and in its place there was a true smile.

_If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

Sonny couldn't resist and began to sing with Chad. Their voices together calmed instantaneously Ella. Sonny smiled and began to rock her in her arms. Chad seemed to look at her in all the romantic parts.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

Chad smiled at her and Sonny smiled back. They were having fun doing something they both loved: singing and playing even if the song wasn't the most romantic one.

_Oh yeah  
Gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again_

Ella started feeling her eyelids getting heavier and her eyes began to close. Meanwhile Sonny and Chad continued singing happily and once in a while they smiled at each other. Maybe they had more in common than they thought.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me_

The chords of the guitar started to get more slow. Chad locked his eyes with Sonny's as they sang those words, he was singing with all his hearth like he really meant those words he was singing to her. Sonny felt a little blush heating her cheeks and prayed that Chad wouldn't notice with the low light and looked down at Ella. She had her eyes closed and was snoring quietly.

_It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

Even if Ella was already asleep they continued to sing. Chad was a really good singer he even sang those high notes in 'fine' like Nick Jonas did, making Sonny laugh quietly not to wake up Ella. He locked his eyes with hers again and made her blush.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly  
With me_

The song ended but Sonny and Chad continued looking at each other. Sonny was speechless.

"Wow..." she whispered.

_Way to go Munroe... You just sang with Chad and saw the true 'Chad' and the only thing you say is 'wow...'._ Sonny thought.

"Wow..." Chad agreed smiling at her.

Chad's face started getting close. Too close. Sonny's breathing become fast and sharp and her hearth skipped a beat. Was Chad Dylan Cooper about to kiss her? That only thought made her stomach squeeze with nerves. Why here? Why now? Why me? All those questions pooped into Sonny's head at the same time. _I'm not ready..._

"Chad?" she whispered.

"Mhmm..." He answered getting even more close. His eyes were already close.

"Ella is asleep I think we should let her here." Sonny said getting up.

This action made Chad lose his balance and he fell on the bed. He looked at Sonny, she was uneasy and it was his fault. He didn't understand he was going to fast, in fact he didn't even know what had come into his mind. All he knew was that suddenly he had a big urge to kiss Sonny. He blushed furiously and sat on the bed again.

"Yeah we should..."

"On the other hand... I'm tired and I don't have to rehearse so I think I'll take a nap with Ella."

"I don't have to shoot anything, so if you want me to, I can make you some company."

Sonny nodded and laid down on her bed with Ella by her side. On the other hand Chad took other bed and sat laying against the wall. _Why did I do that? Why did I have to be so stupid?_ For a few minutes there was silence until Sonny's quiet and peaceful snoring broke it. She fell asleep.  
Chad looked at her. She was so cute and beautiful when she was sleeping. He got up and laid by her side. _I'm glad this bed is big enough for the three of us._ A few minutes later Chad's eyelids began to close and he fell asleep just like Ella and Sonny.

--

Ella opened her eyes slowly, the door was opened was there was someone looking at them. She sat on the bed and blinked several times to make her eyes get used to the bright light that was now lighting the bedroom. The person that was on the door smiled.

"Good you're awake."

Ella smiled back and she was about to answer when the person hushed her.

"Shhh... You don't want to wake them up, do you?" the person said referring to Chad and Sonny, who were peacefully sleeping next to each other.

Ella shook her head.

"Great, now come with me Ella." the person instructed and she obeyed.

The person opened the door for her and they exited the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **My favourite chapter so far :) Lately I've developed a really big obsession for this song. Since I read a Channy story called 'Fly with Me' (the name of the song which I don't own unfortunately) that is great for all Peter Pan lovers out there written by nyKatie13, you should take a look. :D Hope you guys liked it!  
Oh! :O A cliffhanger, I don't usually finish a chapter like this but I thought it could be fun. :) I really want to post the sixth chapter tonight so don't miss it!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks _sooo_ much for all my reviwers! :D Speacially TrinityFlower of Memories (thanks so much for the site, I finally understood the show xD) for being such a good friend and for all those persons who always reaview (you know who you are). Well I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to leave this story hangging like this so I'm posting a small chapter. It's 1am here in Portugal xD

* * *

**6.**

Sonny slowly wake up and yawned. She felt so cozy that she wanted to stay like that forever, then she noticed an arm around her that wasn't there before. Sonny turned to see whose arm it was. When she did she was in front of Chad Dylan Cooper and she blushed. _I don't care anymore... He looks so cute when he's sleeping..._ Sonny thought smiling but then other blond person came to fer mind _Ella..._ She turned to see the baby girl but she wasn't there.

"Oh my Gosh! Where's Ella!" she shouted when she noticed the baby was missing.

"W-what?" Chad asked confused and disoriented.

"Ella's not here!" Sonny replied scared.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping..." She replied close to tears "... And this time it really is my fault."

Chad got up and embraced her. Sonny started crying on his chest wetting his T-shirt but he didn't care. He patted her back gently and placed his chin and the top of her head.

"Shhh... It's ok... We'll find her. I promise..."

"I'm really a terrible cousin..." she sobbed into his chest.

"No you're not, you're a great cousin... I was only pushing your buttons..."

He hated to see her cry. Sonny looked at him, more calm but still with some tears in her eyes. Chad cleaned them with his finger and kissed her forehead. _Her face is so soft..._

"Thanks Chad..."

"No worries..." Chad replied smiling.

He didn't do tears, even being on drama show he didn't do tears, but these were Sonny's tears and he hated to see them, they ment something was wrong and someone had to pay for it.

"Now c'mon, lets look for Ella, she can't go far." he said grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

--

"Guys have you seen Ella?" Sonny pleeded as they entered the prop house.

"Not..." Nico and Grady answered at the same time.

They were about to comment Chad's presence in the room but seeing Sonn's upset expression they didn't bother to do it. She looked sadly at Chad and sighed.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"We feel asleep and when we woke up Ella was missing." She replied.

"Could you help us?" Chas asked and then he added "Please?"

They looked at each other and blinked confused. Why was Chad Dylan Cooper worried about someone else but himself?

"Ok... But we're doing this for Sonny." Grady said.

"Thank you." Sonny said and then she left with Chad.

--

They looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Ella. The security guard said he hadn't seen nobody leave the building and no one had entered without pass, which meant it was someone on the inside who had taken Ella and that she continued on the building. Sonny didn't say anything to Chad but secretly she suspected that Portlyn might had something to do with that mysterious disappearance.

Chad and Sonny asked for Tawni's help but she wasn't very usefull. She said 'I knew this was going to happen. But don't wory I'll keep my eyes open.' and then she continued to do her nails.

"Is she always that friendly?" Chad asked sarcasticly when they exited her dressing room.

"Well... Sometimes Tawni can be mean like when I arrived here but today she's in her friendly self... Otherwise she wouldn't even say that she'd keep her eyes open."

He looked at her scared.

"Wow... I'm never afraid of anything but I begin to be afraid of Tawni."

Sonny laughed and they went to the cafeteria, but they had no luck. Each room they serched for Ella made Sonny feel worse. _Why did I feel asleep? I was so stupid...  
_Chad sighed he secretly thought that Portlyn might have something to do with Ella's disapearind but on the other he knew her and she was clever enough to make a plan like this by herself and none of his other co-stars had show much interest in turn Sonny's life miserable like he wanted in the begining.

--

"There's no use, we're never going to find Ella." Sonny said after they left Mackenzie Falls stage.

None of them had shown interest in finding Ella and Portlyn was entertained with a golden fish they had recently added to their lounge.

"Yes we are, don't quit now. Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ quit and he keeps his promises."

Sonny nodded silently as they walked into her dressing was still there but instead of being doing her nails she was hiding behind the orange couch really scared.

"What happened?" Sonny asked concerned.

"The vent is doing unsual noises, I can hear Zora's voice but there more noises."

As to show Tawni was right the vents started giggling. Sonny knew that giggle and so did Chad, they both had heard it that morning. It was Ella! Sonny was so relieved.

"Zora!" she called.

Zora opened the window to their dressing room and peeked.

"What do you want?" she asked innocently.

"We know Ella's there with you." Chad said.

"No she isn't."

"Putty!" Ella shouted apearing next to Zora "Me playing with Zo'a in vents!"

"Ok she's but I didn't kidnapped her!" She said scared "I went to our bedroom to see if Ella was awake and she was but both of you were asleep."

"I'm not mad at you Zora, I was really worried about Ella."

"You two were really cozy, weren't you?" Zora teased smirking.

Chad and Sonny blushed and looked at the floor for a few seconds.

"Don't change subject Zora..." Sonny warned "Anyways, are you getting down or do I have to force Chad to crwal in the vents to get you out of there?"

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Ok, I'll get down..."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was the smallest but you already know the reason, I'll miss you all! But I'll be back on 5th July and I'll try to update the story. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Hi everyone!:D I know that I was suppose to come back on 5th July but since we're staying a little longer (just one day don't worry) and I found computers on my hotel (but I've to pay to use them -.-') so I decided to update a litter sooner, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your reviews and Narugirl67 I assure I'm not stalking you.

* * *

**7.**

"Wow… What an afternoon…" Chad commented smiling.

Poor Zora had explained she just wanted to play with Ella and she didn't want to wake them up or scare them. Sonny smiled and looked at Ella who was sitting on Chad's shoulders.

"Yeah… This little girl scared me twice today."

"Maybe Ella and I should create a club: 'the people who scare and annoy Sonny Munroe'" He glanced over at Ella "What do you think Princess?"

"Yay! Club with Putty! Good idea!" the girl cheered.

Sonny and Chad laughed.

"If so you have to invite Tawni, she can be scary and annoying sometimes."

"Consider it done." Chad replied winking.

Sonny became red and looked at her feet. _This afternoon wasn't bad at all_ she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by her phone 'mooing'. Sonny checked the ID and answered it.

"Hi mom." She greeted.

"_Hi honey, your aunt and I are leaving the hospital. We'll be there in one hour."_

"Oh! OK."

"_Are you coming with us?"_

"No, we've to rehearse early tomorrow so I'm sleeping here."

"_OK, I'll meet you in the parking lot where I left you this morning with Ella."_

"'Kay, mom. Bye…"

"_Bye, honey."_ Connie said and hanged up.

Chad and Ella were looking at her waiting to know what her mom said. Sonny shoved her phone into her pocket and looked sadly at them. She wished that afternoon never ended. As soon Ella left she had no excuse to stay with Chad.

"What did your mom want?"

"My mom said they'd be here in one hour to pick up Ella." Sonny explained.

"Ooooh…" Both Ella and Chad whined.

"Cheer up you guys! We still have one hour left!" Sonny replied smiling.

Chad smiled.

"What about Arcadia? We could grab something to eat." He suggested.

"Seems good to me. Do you want ice cream Ella?"

"Yes! St'awbewi ice c'eam!" the baby girl cheered again.

They all laughed and walked to the café to celebrate their last hour together. Before they sat Sonny noticed a new thing in the café. It was a small photo booth she had never noticed before.

"Oh! Let's take a picture together!" Sonny begged.

"Yes, we should do it! It can be fun."

The teens and Ella entered in the booth and made funny faces to the photos and then Chad paid for the photos.

"I didn't have to pay for the photos Chad." Sonny told him in a thankful tone.

"Consider it my treat like and the ice creams will be my treat too." He replied like it was nothing.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a gentleman." Chad answered and laughed.

"You really are." Sonny said mimicking the smile plastered on his face.

They picked a table, sat and then they waited for the waiter.

"Now that I look at you two attentively, Ella really looks like you." Chad commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have the same way of smiling, your smiles are identical." He explained.

"That's a compliment, right?" she asked just in case.

"Of course, you've the prettiest smile I've ever seen." Chad assured.

"Awww… Thank you Chad!" Sonny thanked flattered.

_Slow down Cooper… This morning you hated her remember? Well, you didn't hate her that's a really strong word… You just disliked her and now you're saying that she has the prettiest smile you've ever seen. Maybe she isn't that bad… I mean… You tried to kiss her this afternoon…_

"Hum… Mister…" called a woman, who Chad assumed to be the waitress, snapping him out of his thoughts "What's your order?"

"I…" Chad had been caught out of guard.

"He'll have an extra large chocolate ice cream." Sonny answered "And we'll have two strawberry ice creams." She added referring to her and Ella.

"So, it's one extra large chocolate and two strawberries." the waitress repeated "Hey, do I know you?" she asked referring to Sonny

"I-"

"You're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" the girl screechedexcited "Could you please give me your autograph?" she pleaded handing her the notebook where she had write down their order.

"Sure" Sonny smiled "What's your name?"

"Susan!"

"Ok... To Susan..." she said while writing "... Lots of love, Sonny Munroe."

"Thanks _so_ much! My friends will be so jealous!" Susan commented smiling and left.

"How did you know I wanted extra chocolate?" Chad asked after a while.

"That's what you asked me when we first met remember? I was dressed like Marge."

Chad nodded, he remembered that day perfectly, but there was other thing bothering him.

"I wonder why that girl didn't recognized me." He commented.

"I guess that's because you're nice..." Sonny mentally slapped herself, she had been harsh so she added "... or it's because you're wearing casual clothes."

He looked at himself.

"I thought this clothes were good."

"And they are, but you usually don't wear those kind of clothes." Sonny replied.

"Is it good?" Chad asked just in case.

"Yes... You look really _sexy_ with them."

Sonny slapped herself mentally again. _You didn't say that aloud_Chad couldn't halp but smile. _Way to go Cooper! Sonny thinks you're sexy!_

"Lets just pretend didn't say that." Sonny said blushing.

"You wished Munroe, this is _so_going to my blog!" He teased jokingly.

"_Cha-ad_!" she whined "You're so mean!"

They burst into laughs and a few minutes later Susan came back with a huge smile on her face which meant I-can't-belive-I'm-Sonny-Munroe's-Waitress and their ice creams. Ella started eating hers delighted and Chad and Sonny continued talking happily.

* * *

**A/N:**Since I'm on Vacation, I've a lot of free time and I had some new ideas to stories, there's a poll on my profile for you to choose the one you want me to post first.

_My Life Would Suck Without You:_Multy-chapter story based on the song by Kelly Clarkson.  
_Stripes and Polka Dots:_Chad and Sonny end up getting stuck together for summer vacation.  
_What I go to school for:_Mrs Bitterman sends Chad and Sonny to High School because she thinks they need a "reality adjustment".

Ok these are my ideas, make sure to chose your favourite on the poll. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back! :D Thanks for reviewing and for voting, and if you haven't voted yet please do it, your opinion is important to me (wow I sounded like a politician xD). The summary of each option is on the end of the chapter! please vote!

* * *

**8.**

"Where is she?" Sonny asked impatiently as she paced around the parking lot.

"Don't worry your mom will be here in a minute." Chad assured.

"But she's already half an hour late!" she complained.

"Probably there is a lot of traffic."

Sonny sighed. After leaving Arcadia they stopped by the Prop House to get Ella's stuff and went to the parking lot. They had been waiting half an hour by now and there were no signs of her mother and aunt. Meanwhile Ella got bored and Chad was force to knee next to the stroller with Ella's teddy bear and he stood like that for a while.

"Yes... Maybe..."

As if God had heard them Sonny's phone mooed.

"Mom where are you?"

_"We're a little late."_

"What happened?"

_"The car broke and we're waiting for the tow."_

"Oh... So when are you coming to get Ella?"

_"This might take a few hours Sonny, I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of her until you get here." Sonny assured smiling.

_"Ok, I'll call you when we get here, bye."_

"Bye." and the Sonny hung up.

"So what happened?" Chad asked casually getting up.

"The car broke, they'll be a few hours late." Sonny explained.

"Ok I can wait." he replied with a sympathetic smile.

This caught Sonny off guard. She wanted to stay with him but she never thought he wanted to stay with her.

"You don't have to, the bet is finished and you won." she said.

"But they haven't picked Ella up yet. The bet finishes when Ella goes home."

"This wasn't suppose to happen, I mean the car wasn't suppose to break so you won the bet." Sonny explained.

"But I want to stay..." he said grabbing her eyes with his "I want to stay with you."

Sonny smiled at him and Chad smiled back. She liked this new Chad, he was nice, sweet and caring, the total opposite of the old Chad and Sonny was aware of the attraction she was feeling towards him. She didn't want to admit it yet but she was falling in love.

"So, about the bet. What do you want me to do?" Sonny asked turning to him.

"You'll have to go on a date with me." he smirked pushing the stroller back to studio.

Sonny looked surprised at him.

"Really? You want to take me on a date?" Chad nooded "When?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you at eitgh"

"Oh... Ok..." Sonny blushed "So what are we doing on our date?"

"I'll take you for dinner."

"To Arcadia?"

Chad stopped abruptly.

"Sonny!" he said shocked "I'm a gentleman, I never take a girl to dinner on a fast food restaurante on our first date. Maybe in the second."

"I that so?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Yes. I like o impress them."

"You don't need to impress me." she pointed out "I'm Sonny Munroe, you're frenemy."

"No, Sonny, you're my friend." He replied smiling sympatheticly.

--

Sonny was on her dressing room. There wasn't no one at the studio so she couldn't ask Tawni to help her to pick up the perfect clothes and she had to do it alone since Ella was two-years-old and she didn't know anything about fashion.  
Finally she chose a knee lenght purple dress, that she had never used. Tawni had give it to her once but she never had a chance to wear it. Then it was time to do her hair. She combed and curled it. It looked nice, it wasn't perfect since she had to do it alone, Sonny really missed Tawni. And finally Sonny put purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and her cherry chaptick.

When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty acceptable for a date with the teen hearthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. She dressed a black jacket since the dress hadn't sleeves and picked her purse.

"How do I look Ella?" she asked nervous.

"You look a p'incess." Ella assured smiling.

"Thanks sweetie." she thanked smiling.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sonny run to it, well tried because she was wearing high heels. She openned the door and smiled at the view, he looked pretty hot. CHAD was wearing jeans, brown All Stars, a sexy green T-shirt and his brown leather jacket. He looked stunned at her for a bit and then he spoke.

"Hi." he said a stiffing his weight from feet to feet "I brought you something."

Chad handed her a beautiful pink rose. That was so sweet of him and romantic!

"Be careful with the thorns." he warned and the he added "I wanted to buy you more but they hadn't. I know your favourite coulor is purple but they didn't have pruple roses either."

Sonny hugged him with a huge smile on her face. When she let go, she looked straight at his eyes making him blush furiously.

"Thank you Chad, that was really sweet." she smiled.

"Y-you're welcome." he stammered.

_Why did you stammer? What the hell is happening to you Cooper? I can't belive you've fallen in love with her._ Chad mentally slapped himself as she saw her put the rose in a small vase.

"So ready to go?" he asked more confident.

"Yeah, sure! Where are you taking me and Ella for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." he replied smirking.

"Just in case I gave Ella dinner."

"It was a good idea."

Chad opened the door for Sonny and Ella.

--

"Here we are!" Chad anounced "The Brown Derby."

"Oh my Gosh! This is was once the most famous restaurant in the world! I've heard you've to wait months to have dinner here. How did you get reservations?" Sonny gasped.

**(A/N: I didn't made up Brown Derby, it's a real restaurante, I googled 'the most famous restaurant in hollywood' xD, I know it's lame but I don't live Hollywood! So I imagined how it'd be inside.)**

"I know people." he answered shrugging "Important people."

They passed a jewellery shop which caught Chad's eye but he could handdle that later. The doorkeeper openned the door for them and bowed polietly.

"Hi James." Chad gretted.

"Mr. Cooper, I'm delighted to see you." he replied.

"Hi." Sonny gretted receiving a smile and a nod.

The inside of the restaurant was really elegant and fancy. Everyone inside was wearing fancy disigner dresses and tuxedos. It was pure luxury! Sonny looked around it was too elegant and too fancy for her and she started to think that maybe babies weren't allowed. She even received some glares from snobby women but she copied Chad and ignored them. They walked through the room and they were received by an old men which Sonny assumed to be the owner of the restaurant.

"Hi!" he greeted "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you ." Chad said shaking Mr. Derby's hand. "And I'm sorry for the late reservation."

"Don't worry, your table is always ready." Mr. Derby assured and then he looked at Sonny "And who are this beautiful ladies?"

"Oh, I'm Sonny Munroe." she said "And she's my cousin Ella."

Mr. Derby smiled, took a candy from his pocket and hadded it to Ella.

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"You're more than welcome little girl."

Then Mr. Derby lead them to their table in the first floor. A waiter in white tuxedo offered to take Ella's stroller upstairs and Sonny thanked. _This is such an amazing restaurant_ she thought in awe. But she hadn't seen the terrace yet Chad smiled looking at her.

"It's a beautiful restaurant, isn't it?" he asked.

Sonny nodded still in awe.

"But this is the best part." Mr. Derby said openning the door to the terrace.

Sonny had never seen such a beautiful place. It reminded her of Italy (she hadn't been there but she had seen pictures), the view was breathtaking they could see big part of Hollywood and the Lookout Mountain. Sonny assumed it was the VIP zone since there was a small number of tables unlike downstairs and the few people upstairs beside the waiters were famous. Sonny ccould swear that Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt were having dinner in the table next to them.

Their table was next to the parapet of the terrace. It was a really romantic place, they were going to eat with a the starry sky above their heads and the only thing lighting their table was a candle, the moon and the stars.

They sat and a waiter gave them the menu. Even the food was fancy and Sonny didn't even know what they were.

"Hum... Chad?" she called.

"Yeah?" he replied putting down the menu.

"This food is a bit fancy. What should I chose?"

"Oh! I don't eat those stuff, they're always forgetting that." he smiled.

"So what do you eat?" she asked surprised.

"Spagetthi and meat balls."

"Oh! I like that!" Sonny said entusiasticly causing Chad to laugh.

The man in white tuxedo that helped Sonny reached the table to write their order.

"It's the usual, please." Chad said giving the menus back.

The waiter left and ten minutes later (_TEN!_) the waiter came back with a plate full of spagethi and meatballs. When saw Sonny's face he explained that he was a frequente customer and when he made reservations they had the food ready.

"So... We're suppose to share?" she asked still a little stunned.

"Yeah, I may eat a lot since I'm guy but this is too much for me." he smirked.

"Just like Lady and the Tramp." Sonny commented smiling.

--

They talked about random subjects while they ate and they told jokes, Sonny was enjoying herself a lot. She hadn't laughed so much since Tawni was a victim of one of Grady and Nico' prank and looked like a chicken. They even had the romantic moment like Lady and the Tramp when they got the same string of spaggethi.

Finally after they finished Chad stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked. "We haven't pay the bill yet."

"I'll be back in a second, don't worry."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he said.

"Oh, OK sorry." she blushed a little.

But he went downstairs. _We've bathrooms here... Why did he go down? He better not run away and let me here with the bill..._ Fortunately he came back minutes later.

"I'm glad you're back." she laughed "For a second I thought you'd run away and leave the bill to me."

"I'd never do that." he assured "I'm a gentleman!"

He took Ella stroller where the little was half asleep and start pushing it downstairs.

"Hum... You forgot the bill." Sonny pointed out.

"Sonny chill out, I've already paid it."

"Oh... Sorry."

Sonny blushed making Chad smile at her.

--

"Good bye Mr. Cooper." said James.

"Good Bye."

They stood in front of the door for a few minutes.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"I wanna take you to dance." Chad explained.

"But Ella is too little to go to a night club." Sonny argued.

"I'm not taking you to a night club, don't worry."

Sonny wondered where he was going to take them and she was so distracted with her thought that she didn't notice Chad putting a small box in his leather jacket pocket.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow... Long chapter! :D Hope you liked it! Make sure you review and please vote on my poll! Her are the options:

_My Life Would Suck Without You: _Multy-chapter story based on the song by Kelly Clarkson.  
_Stripes and Polka Dots: _Chad and Sonny end up getting stuck together for summer vacation.  
_What I go to school for: _Mrs Bitterman sends Chad and Sonny to High School because she thinks they need a "reality adjustment".

Thanks! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:**I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend TrinityFlower of Memorieswho supported and I love talking to her through PM. ;P Oh! Btw! The next chapter will be the last, I think I'll post it tomorrow. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and for voting in my poll, which is now closed. Since What I go to School for won I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

* * *

**9.**

"I quit Chad, where are you taking us?" Sonny asked for the tenth time.

"It's a surprise... Kind of..." he replied.

Chad had given her an eye cover like Tawni did to him when they went to 'The Basement'. She had her arm clutched in his so she wouldn't fall and he warned her whenever there were steps or something like that. They finally arrived to their destination, the Condor studios, stage 3, the So Random! set. Chad breathed nervously and then he stopped.

"'kay I'm gonna count until three, you can take the cover when I say three."

Sonny smiled anxiously, she couldn't wait to see where Chad had taken her.

"One... Two... Three!"

Sonny took the cover and looked around. They were on the set of their Prom sketch with 'A Night in the Clouds' theme. She looked surprised.

"This is the set of our Prom sketch." she pointed out "What are we doing here?"

"You never had that perfect dance... With that one special person..." He explained flushed.

"I had. You were the special one, we had the perfect dance."

"But it didn't end perfectly."

"How so?" she asked confused.

"I didn't get the chance to... Kiss you." Chad confessed.

Sonny's hearth skipped a beat. Chad Dylan Cooper had just admitted his feeling for her and she felt the same way.

"Oh... That was a shame." Sonny replied smiling. "'Cause I totally agree."

"Wanna try again?" Chad asked now smiling.

"Sure."

"Oh. First I want to give you something."

"What?" she asked curious.

He took the small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Sonny shook it trying to find out what was inside of it but she had no success and decided to open it. She unlaced the bow and opened the box. Sonny looked stunned. Inside of the box was a thin silver charm bracelet with a charm shaped as a Sun. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"It's so beautiful Chad!"

"The Sun means you're my sunshine." he explained "I saw it in the shop window of the jewellery near the Brown Derby."

"So you didn't go to the bathroom at all?"

"No." he replied smiling.

"Can you help me put it?" Sonny asked with her eyes still sparkling.

Chad nodded and Sonny placed the the bracelet on his hand. He took her hand in his and put the bracelet around her wrist. Chad had never seen her so happy since she arrived Holywood to be part of the So Random! cast.

"Now we can dance." he said pulling her to the dance floor.

"Did you bring your iPod again?" Sonny teased.

"No." he replied in his cocky voice "I brought something better." he added winking.

"What-" But before Sonny could finish her question Chad clapped his hand and a catchy music began to play.

Sonny recognized those lyrics, but she never thought Chad, of all people, could like that song.

_I throw all of your stuff away.  
Then I clear you out of my head.  
I tear you out of my heart,  
And ignore all your messages._

"I can't believe _you _like Demi Lovato." Sonny commented.

Chad replied with a smile and grabbed her hands.

_I tell everyone when we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you.  
But it's just another pretty lie.  
Cause I break down,  
Every time you come around.  
O Oh O Oh_

Chad made Sonny swirl a couple of times and then he pulled her close. So close that Sonny could feel his warm breath against her face.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now i'd know  
Cause here we go go go again._

Chad made a disco move making Sonny laugh and after a while she mimicked him.

_You never know you want  
And you never say what you mean.  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me.  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late.  
And I know that I should say goodbye,  
But it's no use.  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh_

Zora snicked into the set without being noticed while the couple danced happily and sat next to Ella's stroller, who was now completely awake and enjoying the show.

"I think we should we give them some privacy..." Zora commented.

Ella nodded and Zora started writing a note (she didn't want to be accused of kidnap again) and placed it next to Sonny's purse. The girls looked over at Sonny and Chad and left them alone swirling and laughing.

_So how did you get here  
under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again._

"Every time I hear this music, it reminds me of you." Sonny commented while Chad made her swirl and then caught her in his embrace.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah..." she nodded resting her head against his chest for a few seconds.

_Ohhh  
And again (and again)  
And again (and again)  
And again!_

_I threw all of your stuff away.  
and I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart.  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh_

Sonny sang along with the lyrics. Chad had placed his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. Sonny lost herself in those big and beautiful blue eyes.

"Both of your eyes are sparkling." Sonny commented with a shy smile.

He smiled and pulled her even more close.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
There's something about you  
That's so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again,  
Here we go again.  
Should've know better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again.  
Go again, again, again, again  
again, again, again_

The chords of the song become slower and softer and as Demi sang the last part of the song Chad's face started to get closer to Sonny's. They closed their eyes enjoying their proximity both aware of what was about to happen.

_Again, again, again, again,_

Every time Demi said 'again' they got even closer, until their lips were a few inches apart.

_And again._

When Demi sang the last 'again' their lips crushed together. Sonny smiled into the kiss and pulled Chad closer afraid he'd run away. Chad kissed Sonny passionately and sweetly, he wished that moment lasted forever. Sonny deepened the kiss and her hands entangled themselves, unwillingly, in his hair.  
A few minutes later the broke apart needing air. Chad smiled at her and pulled her into a romantic embrace as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Sonny Munroe." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine "And I can't believe how blind I've been all this time."

"I love you too Chad." Sonny replied in a lower voice.

Chad leaned to give her a sweet little peck on her lips.

Suddenly Sonny's purse started mooing scaring both. Sonny ran to it and picked a small note scamming it while she openned her purse and after seeing the caller ID she answered.

_"Sonny, dear, we'll be there in ten minutes." _her mom said.

"Ok mom, we're going to the parking lot." she replied and hung up.

I turned to face Chad.

"My mom is almost here." I told him

"Wait? Where's Ella?" he asked.

Sonny handed him the note.

_Sonny and Chad, I took Ella to the prop house.  
Please don't be mad at me, I thought you might want some privacy and Ella was tired.__  
At least this time I remembered to leave a note._

_I'm sure you two are having tons of fun! ;)_

_yours, Z._

* * *

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter so much! But I'm a bit sad this story it's almost over... Hope you liked the song I chose, it's so cool. I love Demi's songs so much! ^^ Oh btw I was talking with a friend of mine and she asked me if I made up Chad's siblings in chapter 5. Well I didn't Scarlet and Spencer are Sterling's siblings in real life I'm just not sure about their age. All sing so if you search on youtube you'll find some of their videos, there's one I love where Sterling is singing with his little sister two years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Who's the cutest baby in the world?"**

**Summary: **"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Sonny Munroe was sure that her baby cousin Ella was, indeed, the cutest baby in the world. Sonny and Chad take care of a baby for a whole day. Cuteness, fights, hate, love and Chad's soft point for babies and a certain baby girl's cousin. Channy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed. I had never expected this story to have more than 10 reviews so I'm really happy with it. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter and it's really small comparing to the rest of them but it's only an epilogue.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"It's a girl!" doctor Ann said over the loud cries.

She cut umbilical cord and gave the newborn to the closest nurse.

The nurse wrapped the little girl in a pink blanket and handed her to a sweaty but happy Sonny.

"Hi there, sweetie." she greeted smiling at the baby.

A blond man kneed next to the bed and looked tenderly at his first kid and his wife.

"She's beautiful." he breathed.

"I think it's the CDC gene." Sonny teased.

"Absolutely, Sonny Dylan Cooper." Chad said kissing her forehead.

"What name should we choose?" she asked.

Chad's eyes stopped on his wife's wrist where a thin silver charm bracelet with a sun was and then to some people of their family outside their window.

"I was thinking of one..." he said blushing.

"What?" Sonny asked smiling.

"You'll make fun of me." Chad protested.

"No I won't, I married you, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Sonny looked at him waiting "I thought we could call the baby Ella."

Chad and Sonny looked thought the window to a ten-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at them. That little girl was the reason they're satanding on that room in that precise moment.

"Ella is a beautiful name." Sonny whispered.

The newborn girl seemed to like it because she stopped crying and smiled at them. Chad hold her gently afraid she could get hurt.

"Hi Ella, I'm your daddy." he gretted smilling.

**The End...**

**... Unless I'm lying...**

**... Probably not...**

**... Unless I am...**

**... See you later...**

**... And don't forget to check out my new story! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I couldn resist I loved that scene from Prank'd... ;D So this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked to write it, I'm not sure if there's going to be a sequel but if it is I'll warn you.


End file.
